Granny Goodness
Granny Goodness was an inhabitant of Apokolips and the commander of the Female Furies. Though she had the mannerisms of a kindly old lady, she was in fact a sadistic tormentor and brainwasher and Darkseid's most loyal servant. History Granny accompanies Darkseid and Virman Vundabar in boarding Kree Accuser Ronan's vessel. When Ronan angrily demands their names, Granny feigns sadness and suggests "punishing" him for being "rude", to which Vundabar states that only their master had the right to decide that, angering her somewhat. After Darkseid appears on the vessel, Granny and Virman quickly and fearfully bow to him, doing nothing else as he slaughters the ship's crew, aside from the terrified Ronan, whom Darkseid personally interrogates.The Last Son, Book Three: Changes, "Brave New World" Personality Granny speaks like a kindly grandmother and seems to be outwardly soft-spoken and caring towards children, but this is a facade. She is highly sadistic and brutal, and is fanatically loyal to Darkseid, a fact she is extremely proud of. She is ambitious enough to occasionally undermine Darkseid's other enforcers for her own ends, but she has never considered betraying her master and likely never will. Her favorite pastime, aside from brainwashing innocent children into becoming Darkseid's loyal minions, is carrying out his orders. Granny has proven herself valuable to Darkseid by providing him with blindly loyal soldiers and enforcers to spread his influence throughout the universe, and while he occasionally punishes her in the rare event that she fails him, there is no recorded time that she has been incinerated by his Omega Beams, further emphasizing just how useful she is to him. Because of her loyalty and competence, Darkseid places a great amount of trust in her, giving her certain amounts of information that he doesn't share with his other minions. Background information In DC Comics, Granny Goodness was born among the "Lowlies", the brutally oppressed peasantry of Apokolips. Goodness was indoctrinated into Darkseid's armed forces, namely the Dog Squad, where she bonded with her dog, Mercy. Together, they easily outclassed their fellow trainees. As a final test, Goodness was ordered to kill Mercy, but killed her trainer instead. Brought before Darkseid, she explained upon the Dread Lord's inquiry that she had trained Mercy to obey him above all others, even Goodness herself, and thus, killing Mercy would have been wasteful. Testing this, Darkseid ordered Mercy to kill Goodness, and the dog immediately attacked his companion, forcing Goodness to kill him. Impressed by Goodness's quick kill and by Mercy's fanatical loyalty to him, Darkseid informed Goodness that she had graduated with honors, and that her methods of training would prove useful to him in the future. Years later, Goodness, now called Granny Goodness, ran the gulag-like Armagetto Orphanages, where she used brainwashing and torture, in a brutal parody of child care, to turn the children under her command into fanatical soldiers willing to kill and die for Darkseid's glory. The finest amongst these soldiers were the Female Furies, who became Darkseid's shock troopers and personal guard. However, she failed to corrupt Scott Free (later Mister Miracle), who escaped from Apokolips accompanied by the leader of the Female Furies, Big Barda (who later became his wife). Footnotes Category:Characters Category:New Gods Category:Villains Category:Women